Navidad, navidad ¿Dulce navidad?
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Una hija histerica, dos hijos incompetentes, uno bipolar,y otra que no puede caminar sin tropezar y romper algo. ¿Navidad? ¿Qué navidad? Esto más bien parece un campo de batalla.


**Disclaimer: **Si, me cacharon, yo soy Meyer, solo que me mantengo en el anonimato bajo el nombre de MiitzukoO-chan. Todos los millones son míos (rueda los ojos). Es obvio que no.

Este fic participa en el reto de **"a la mierda con el espíritu navideño"** del foro "**EL lobo, la oveja y el león"**

* * *

Navidad, navidad ¿dulce navidad?

Alice se había vuelto… loca, si creo que esa era la palabra que buscaba. Había decidido darle a Bella una navidad humana- a pesar de los esfuerzos de esta de disuadirla- y Edward se había puesto de su lado. Y obviamente la casa se había transformado en una batalla campal con tantas órdenes.

A mi lado, mi dulce Esme suspiró, al parecer harta de no poder hacer nada, ya que Alice había expresado claramente que quería ver la capacidad de Emmett y Jasper para organizar una fiesta. Y si esa capacidad no la convencía, correrían ríos de sangre, por parte de Bella supongo.

-Eso no va ahí, Emmett- gruñó cansada Alice, mientras observaba el pobre trabajo que Emmett intentaba hacer.

-Alice esto es estúpido-dijo Emmett, mientras intentaba poner en una posición adecuada el pequeño adorno de navidad- a Bella ni siquiera le gusta la navidad, prácticamente la estas obligando a participar y disfrutar una fiesta que no quiere.

-Bella adora la navidad- se apresuro a añadir Edward, que haría cualquier cosa por que su Bella tuviera algo humano- y se divertirá en esta fiesta.

Bella lo observo irritada, al ver que Edward estaba en su contra. En momentos como este me alegraba de ser vampiro, no quería ni imaginarme lo difícil que seria ser humano.

-De acuerdo, tal vez Bella quiera pasar una navidad como humana- dijo Emmett con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué mejor no le preguntamos?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Bella, haciendo que esta se pusiera roja como una esfera de navidad.

-Miren, un nuevo adorno- se mofó Emmett, haciendo que Bella se pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba.

-No la molestes- gruñó Edward. Genial, ahí va otra pelea.

-Ya basta- gritó Alice, haciendo que todos nos quedáramos callados- no tenemos tiempo para sus peleítas. Ahora Emmett, ve a comprar un pavo.

-¿Pavo?-hable por primera vez- ¿Para que demonios queremos un pavo?

-Pues para Bella, creo que es más que obvio-dijo, como si la idea de comprar un pavo para una sola persona no fuera demasiada rara-mañana es navidad y tenemos que tener todo listo.

Alice empezó a dar saltitos, y creo que de haber sido humano, me hubiera mareado. Esperen, creo que Bella va a vomitar.

-¿Que esperas Emmett?-dijo Alice viéndolo fijamente- ve por el maldito pavo

Emmett tan solo bufó, mientras daba media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Nadie quería enfrentarse en ese momento con Alice.

-Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazz- canturreó Alice, mientras se acercaba bailando a el. En momentos como este, me alegraba de no ser Jasper.

- ¿Si? Allie- preguntó Jasper, cauteloso.

- Bueno, sabes que se necesita un hombre musculo y fuerte- murmuró, mientras pasaba los dedos por el pecho de Jasper. Creo que voy a vomitar- para hacer un gran trabajo.

Jasper sonrió, complacido, a veces me preguntó si mi hijo no puede ver mas allá de su propia nariz, como para no darse cuenta de lo que Alice le iba a pedir.

-¿Si?- preguntó Jasper, todavía, altanero.

-Así que… te toca poner la luces del techo y también el santa- la boca de Jasper se abrió, y frunció el ceño- Rápido, Jasper que no tenemos todo el día.

-Alice, no voy a poner las luces del techo- dijo Jasper. Grave error. Alice lo fulmino con la mirada, sin duda, daba miedo.

-Digo, ¿Quién me pasa la escalera?- musitó Jasper, intentando enmendar su error.

-Así me gusta- cantó Alice, mientras batía las palmas, y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Jasper.

-Dominado- tosió Edward. Jasper le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.

-Cállate Edward- gruñó Alice- si no, hare que te pongas un traje de Santa Claus, y te hare subir al techo.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- la desafió.

- No me retes Cullen- dijo Alice, mientras daba un salto hacia adelante.

-Ya basta- dijo Esme- se supone que la navidad es de paz y amor, no de peleas. Así que dejen de pelear, niños.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- murmuró Alice- ¡Donde mierda esta Emmett!

-Alice- la reprendió Esme- no digas esas palabras tan feas. Alice simplemente se dedico a rodar los ojos.

En ese preciso instante, Emmett entró por la puerta, maldiciendo, mientras se sacudía la nieve de las botas.

-¿Trajiste el pavo?- preguntó rápidamente Alice

- Aquí esta tu estúpido pavo- gruñó Emmett, mientras Edward se reía.

-Emmett- dijo Alice- esto es un pollo rostizado.

-¿En serio?- inquirió Emmett con sarcasmo- No me había dado cuenta.

-¿Que mierda te pasa Emmett? ¿No sabes distinguir un pavo de un pollo?

-Intenta tu salir ahí, al centro comercial con señoras histéricas por conseguir un pavo, y después hablamos.

-De acuerdo, no importa- murmuró Alice- ¿Bella te conformas con un pollo?

-Que mas quisiera Bella- se rió Emmett, al parecer su carácter burlón había vuelto.

Edward le enseñó los dientes, enojado.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?- preguntó Bella. Al poco rato se puso roja al comprender el chiste de Emmett.

-Listo, las luces están puestas- dijo Jasper, entrando con un poco de nieve en su cabello. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sacudiéndolo, haciendo que Alice perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Alice- dijo Edward riendo- por Dios Alice, deja de pensar en esas cosas.

Alice sacudió violentamente la cabeza, y segundo mas tarde comprendí, que hubiera sido mejor que se hubiera quedado en el planeta Jasper.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa maléfica- continuemos.

* * *

La persona que dijo que los vampiros no se cansan, es por que realmente no habían conocido a Alice. Nos mantuvo toda la bendita tarde decorando la casa, poniendo la mesa, envolviendo los regalos, poniéndolos debajo del árbol, en fin, un montón de cosas. Y ciertamente ya estaba harto.

En ese momento, las mujeres se habían ido al centro comercial a comprarse ropa, por lo cual, los hombres teníamos la casa para nosotros solos.

-Por fin- suspiré – paz y tranquilidad.

Edward se encontraba tocando el piano, al parecer para tranquilizarse. Deberíamos prohibirle a Alice hacer más y Jasper se encontraban discutiendo en la sala, la verdad no se de que, y ni me importaba.

-Mira quien habla- dijo Jasper- el que no sabe diferenciar un pavo de un pollo.

-Ya no habían pavos- gruñó Emmett- bueno,al menos yo no soy un dominado.

-Que dices- ironizó Jasper- pero si Rosalie te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

-Tú estas igual con Alice

-Mentira

-Es cierto

-Estúpido

-Dominado

-Repite eso- rugió Jasper

-¿Quieres pelear?- alardeó Emmett.

Jasper se aventó sobre Emmett, tirándolo al piso. Ambos empezaron a rodar, mientras emitían gruñidos, e intentaban morderse y golpearse. En una de esas, chocaron contra el árbol.

_El árbol._

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Jasper y Emmett levantaron la cabeza horrorizados, mientras el árbol descendía, hasta toparse con el piso.

Lo que siguió fue un gran estruendo, de esferas rotas, lucecitas aplastadas, y el gran impacto que el árbol causo.

El árbol había quedado arruinado. Y alguien pagaría las consecuencias. Por suerte ese no iba a ser yo.

-Creo que están en problemas- dije, sabiendo que Emmett y Jasper se las verían negras.

-Alice no tiene por que enterarse- dijo rápidamente Emmett, lo mire, esperando- de acuerdo, comentario estúpido.

-Como todo en ti- murmuró Edward.

-Cállate- gritó Emmett, histérico- como tú no te vas a enfrentar con Alice, no te preocupa

-Adivinaste- dijo Edward, mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba nuevamente en el piano.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, bueno, yo, disfrutando del poco, que por el momento había, y Jasper y Emmett, temblando por sus vidas.

Minutos, horas, realmente no se, después, se pudo escuchar el ronroneo del auto, y la risa de la chicas. Sentí que la sala se llenaba de desesperación, y me sentí mal por ellos.

Entraron por la puerta mientras hablaban de la ropa que se habían comprado. Bella lucia cansada. Rápidamente Alice se quedo quieta, y alzó un dedo.

-Algo paso aquí- dijo, con inseguridad

-¿En serio, genio?-inquirió Edward con sarcasmo

-Calla-murmuró, mientras recorría la sala con la vista. Hasta que se topo con el árbol caído. L a desesperación me hizo temblar, bueno a todos. Esperamos en silencio algún grito de Alice, pero nada, absolutamente nada.

Alice aparto la vista del árbol, y camino lentamente, hasta llegar al sofá. Rápidamente se sentó, y se quedo inmóvil. Sin hacer ningún ruido. Eso era algo… inesperado, si creo que eso era.

Jasper se acerco hacia ella con paso lento, ya que al ser su pareja, tenía menos probabilidades de ser asesinado. O tal vez más.

-¿Amor?-inquirió con voz nerviosa-¿amor estas bi..-pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Alice levanto un dedo, en señal de que quería que se callara.

Vi como Alice aspiraba profundamente, y empezaba a contar en cuenta regresiva.

-Cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…- y en ese mismo instante, profirió un grito, tan agudo que me lastimo los tímpanos. Rápidamente se levanto de un salto, con un aura asesina rodeándola. Todos retrocedimos asustados por su reacción.

-¡Par de imbéciles! ¡¿Pero que mierda hicieron?!- vociferó, histérica

-Fue culpa de Jasper- se apresuró a defenderse Emmett.

-¿Mi culpa?-gruñó Jasper- tú empezaste la maldita pelea.

-Mentira- gritó Emmett.

-¡Y una mierda!¡Se callan los dos!- gritó Alice- ¡y en este mismo instante, quiero un buena razón para no asesinarlos!

-¡Soy tu esposo!

-¡Soy tu hermano!

-¡Dije buenas razones!- Alice empezó a respirar profundamente- inhala, exhala, no los mates Alice.

-¿Algo se quema?- murmuró de pronto Rosalie, y en efecto, algo se estaba quemando.

-¡Los regalos!- gritó Esme, mientras observaba los presentes, que se incendiaban, gracias a las luces del arbolito. Todos nos dirigimos rápidamente al árbol.

-Chicos- susurró Bella, que venía saliendo de la cocina con el pollo rostizado de entre las manos. Hasta ahorita no me había dado cuenta de que lo había sacado- aun podemos salvar un poco la cena de nochebuena, miren comamos el poll… ¡ahh!- Bella, quien torpemente resbalo con los vidrios de las esferas, y con la nieve que empezaba a derretirse profirió un horrible grito.

-¡Patetica!- gritó Emmett, que ni en un momento así dejaba de hacer sus bromas.

-¡Me cago en santa!-chilló Alice- ¡los regalos se queman, el pollo rostizado esta inservible, el puñetero árbol se cayo! ¿¡Que mas falta!?

En ese momento, las luces que supuestamente Jasper había puesto, cayeron del techo, arrastrando al Santa Claus que se encontraba en su trineo. Todo cayó en la nieve, quedando sepultado.

Edward rio entre dientes, mientras sostenía a Bella entre sus brazos. Realmente, y lo había dicho mucho a lo largo del día, pobre Jasper.

-Según tu pusiste las luces ¿no, mi amor?- dijo Alice, con una inocencia que hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

-Bueno, si, supongo que si- tartamudeó Jasper.

-Entonces me puedes explicar ¡¿Por qué mierda se cayeron?!

-Bueno, tal vez, y solo tal vez, querían disfrutar de la nieve

Alice lo miro con el ceño fruncido, y apretó los puños fuertemente, parecía que de un momento a otro lo iba a golpear.

-¡Hey!, tengo una idea- grito Emmett, en su torpe intento de salvar a Jasper de una muerte segura- cuando fui a comprar el pavo…

-Pollo- rectificó Edward

-Da igual, compre esto- dijo, mientras abría la palma de su mano, y mostraba una bolsita con varios cohetes- podemos divertirnos.

-No- gruñó Alice, pero nadie la escucho, ya que Emmett, Jasper, Edward- con Bella en brazos, aun- habían salido corriendo hacia el patio. Silenciosamente los seguimos con Alice maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra.

-Emmett, vas a cometer una estupidez- masculló Alice, mientras lo observaba fijamente.

-Vamos Alice, no seas aburrida, es lo único que puede salvar la navidad- y dicho esto, hecho todos los cohetes en el pasto, y prendió el encendedor.

-No Emmett no seas idiota- dijeron rápidamente Alice y Edward, intentando detenerlo.

Demasiado tarde, Emmett ya había prendido todos los cohetes.

* * *

Las luces tintineaban peligrosamente, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento. Esta había sido la peor navidad que nunca antes alguien pudo haberse imaginado.

Me encontraba sentado, con la corbata desanudada y un vaso de agua en la mano. También estaba hambriento y aburrido. Siempre supe que la manada estaba llena de personas completamente idiotas, pero nunca creí que llegaran al extremo de arruinar una navidad. Recorrí el lugar con la vista, encontrándome con varias cosas desagradables a la vez. Un Seth totalmente tomado, un Quil con vomito en su ropa, un Paul enojado- _que raro_- un Jared perdido y un Embry también, aunque a estas alturas, varios miembros de la manada se encontraban deambulando por el bosque, o simplemente pasando el rato con sus parejas.

Suspire por enésima vez, mientras miraba el agua moverse en el vaso. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en lo interesante que podía llegar a ser. Seguí observando el agua, mientras me dedicaba a maldecir a Quil en todos los idiomas posibles.

_La manada había empezado a llegar poco a poco. La mayoría por parejas, aunque algunos llegaron solos. No me agradaba la perspectiva de usar un traje, pero me habían obligado, según, me tenía que ver decente._

_Primero llegaron Sam y Emily, seguidos de Jared y Kim. Poco después llegaron los Clearwater junto con Quil que llevaba a Claire en sus brazos, y así siguieron llegando los demás miembros de la manada._

_Todo había empezado como la típica cena de navidad. Todos felices, contentos, riendo y hablando. El principio no fue tan malo, hasta que llego la hora de la comida. Sabíamos que un pavo no alcanzaría para todos, que éramos demasiados, pero habíamos decidido, que como era navidad, intentaríamos compartirlo. A demás de que al imbécil de Embry se le había olvidado comprar el pavo a tiempo y solamente había conseguido uno._

_Por fin llego el momento esperado por todos. Aquel delicioso y suculento pavo que parecía sonreírnos, y que nos decía a todos "cómeme". Pero claro alguien tuvo que arruinar el momento perfecto._

Apreté los ojos con frustración, recordándome a mi mismo que matar a Quil seria un mal acto, que el era uno de mis mejores amigos. Aunque de seguro a la manada no el importaría. Respire profundamente y conté mentalmente hasta diez. No tenia por que asesinarlo. Al menos no por ahora.

_-Quil, vas a marear a la niña- dijo Emily mirando fijamente a Quil quien le daba pequeñas vueltas a Claire, aunque en ese momento todos estábamos atentos al pavo. Debimos de haber prestado más atención._

_-Pero que dices Emily, no ves que a la niña le encanta- murmuró Quil, a lo que la niña respondió con pequeños gorgojeos. Los cuales no duraron mucho, ya que un sonido mucho mas asqueroso se hizo presente._

_-¡Claire!-gritó Emily, al ver como la pequeña se había manchado de vomito._

_Pero nadie hizo caso a eso. Todos observábamos un mismo objetivo, boquiabiertos._

_El pavo._

_Vomitado._

_No podía creerlo. Era totalmente imposible. Aquel suculento pavo, que minutos antes estaba listo para comerse, ahora estaba manchado de una sustancia verde y pegajosa. ¿Pero que mierda le daban de comer a esa niña?_

_-Estem… chicos…-se apresuró a decir rápidamente Quil. Todos nos volteamos a verlos, totalmente enfadados- saben que no fue a propósito ¿lo saben verdad?_

_-¡Eres un estúpido!-gruñó Paul, fuera de si, mientras se levantaba de un salto de la silla y mostraba los dientes- ¡ahora ni siquiera el maldito pavo que el estúpido de Embry compró tenemos!_

_-¡¿A quien le dices estúpido, estúpido?!- rugió Embry, mientras se preparaba para la lucha._

_-Chicos, no se si lo sabían, pero hay muchísimos mas insultos a parte del estúpido- dijo Leah, metiendo cizaña._

_Y ciertamente, Leah tenía razón. Pudieron haber usado más palabras que el estúpido. Pero eso ahora no importaba por que tres gigantescos lobos se dedicaban a luchar, arruinando la decoración. Suspire y espere a que terminaran._

Escuche la risa estúpida de Seth, y las maldiciones al aire de Leah, que intentaba controlar a un joven de 15 años totalmente tomado. ¿Pero a quien demonios se le ocurrió la idea de hacer un concurso para ver quien podía beber más alcohol? Al tarado de Jared, por supuesto.

_-De acuerdo, el hecho de que el pavo esta incomestible, no quiere decir que eso arruine la navidad-dijo rápidamente Jared, mientras todos mirábamos a Quil con ojos asesinos- propongo una apuesta._

_-Te escucho-murmuró Paul, interesado._

_-¿Por qué no hacemos un concurso para ver quien es más resistente al alcohol?- preguntó Jared, totalmente emocionado._

_-¡Que gran idea Jared!-dijo Leah con sarcasmo. Jared la fulmino con la mirada._

_-Guárdate tus comentarios, Leah, que a nadie le interesan - gruñó Jared- entonces ¿Quien esta conmigo?-preguntó. Todos asentimos, menos Leah. Grave error haber aceptado._

El resultado: una nueva pelea, una Seth borracho, una Leah asesina, un Embry perdido y yo, un completo idiota que ni siquiera con alcohol puede olvidar sus problemas. Patético.

Al principio había aceptado por que pensé que con el alcohol lograría olvidar, al menos esta noche, a Bella, pero ni siquiera así. Descubrí que soy el que tiene más resistencia al alcohol, y que Seth es el más dado a emborracharse.

_-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo!- gritaron, totalmente fuera de si los miembros de la manada, mientras Seth se empinaba una botella de alcohol. Los mire enojado ¿Por qué ellos si podían emborracharse y yo no? Lo había intentado, había tomado más que los demás y nada ¡absolutamente nada! Esto era demasiado frustrante. ¡¿Por qué mierda no me emborrachaba?! Siempre lo supe, el destino quería verme sufrir._

_-¡Ya basta!-gritó Leah, mientras le arrebataba a Seth la botella de cerveza- ¿Qué no ven que es solo un niño?_

_-Por eso mismo Leah-gritó Jared, totalmente borracho- debe de aprovechar la juventud_

_-Si-rió Paul, mientras señalaba a Jared- no vaya a ser que se le pase el tren como a este idiota_

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!_

_Y así empezó una nueva pelea._

Masajee mis sienes mientras intentaba ignorar cualquier sonido a mí alrededor. Decidí pensar en algo más agradable. ¿Cómo se la estaría pasando Bella? Seguramente perfectamente. Claro, estaba con los perfectos Cullen. De seguro, habían adornado la casa con miles luces de colores. Habían cenado pavo, aunque solamente ella hubiera comido. Brindarían, y se pondrían a platicar de lo perfectos que eran. Entregarían los regalos, caros, por supuesto, y después se pondrían a cantar villancicos mientras el estúpido del chupasangre tocaba el piano, y le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Una navidad perfecta. De acuerdo, eso no era agradable, al menos, no para mi.

_-Me pregunto si los chupasangres brindaran con sangre_- pensé estúpidamente, cuando de pronto, un sonido interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Era el sonido de una explosión.

Una gran explosión.

Alce la vista, rápidamente para confirmar que era lo que había sido, y si no había sido uno de los de la manada. Grande fue mi sorpresa, al ver que, momento antes donde se suponía que se encontraba la casa de los Cullen, ahora solo salían fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores, con restos de madera-supongo que de la casa- que se incendiaban. También había mucho humo.

_-¡Eres un idiota Emmett!-_ el chillido fue tan agudo, que me dolieron los tímpanos. Supuse que pertenecía a la más pequeña de los Cullen.

Sonreí. Bueno, al menos, a nosotros no se nos había incendiado la casa.

* * *

Bien, ¿Qué les pareció? Estuve trabajando varias semanas en este fic. Ya saben, escuela, pintada de cuartos, ve a visitar a tu hermano que cumple años ¬¬. Exámenes, exámenes y más exámenes, pero la tortura de la escuela ha acabado. En lo personal, no es el mejor fic escrito en el mundo, no soy buena escritora, a mi parecer, pero poco a poco voy a aprendiendo. Ahora pasemos a la explicación del fic (?)

En un principio pensé juntar a los Cullen, con los Quileutes e incluir spoiler de BD (los que lo han leído sabrán a lo que me refiero), pero simplemente la idea no fluyo, así que decidí primero hacerlo de los Cullen. Desgraciadamente, mi cerebro sufrió un tapón con respecto a esa parte, y no podía escribir nada. Y en la escuela, se me ocurrió la parte de los Quileutes, así que fue la primera que termine. Ya después hice la parte de los Cullen redactada por el sexy doctorcito papá Cullen *babeando* y claro como buena fan de la pareja, no pude evitar incluir Alice/Jasper, aunque fuera mínimo. Se imaginan a Jasper sacudiendo su sexy cabellito, mientras las motas de nieve se deslizan por su cuerpo. Ay Dios. ¿Hace calor aquí o es mi imaginación?

Me da risa la idea de una Alice histérica, un Emmett y Jasper explotados laboralmente, un Edward que se mofa de las desgracias ajenas (vamos, que hasta Jacob dice que Edward es arrogante) un Carlisle observando todo, Esme de mediadora, Rosalie de observadora (XD) y Bella, bueno, Bella es Bella. Trate de mantener a los personajes en su actitud normal, no se si lo logre. Por eso puse a un Emmett burlón, más no estupido, ya que Emmett no lo es. Si lo se, Rosalie solo dijo una linea, y conste que esa linea pertenecía a Carlisle, pero tenía que incluir a Rsalie xD!!

Un Seth borracho, una Leah asesina, un Jacob odiado por el destino, toda la manada peleada, un Quil vomitado, ay Dios, cuantas cosas. Aunque no creo que haya quedado bien, creo que soy algo insegura en lo que respecta a mis fics ¡Ahhhh! *MiitzukoO se jala desesperadamente los cabellos* Soy una asco ¡Buass! *corre y se esconde debajo de una piedra* XD

¡Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! (aguas con las uvas xD!!)

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
